Tsuru Itoi
is a genin of Konohagakure. She is a member of Team 40 along with Enko Onikuma and Dōshu Goetsu. Appearance Tsuru has long black hair, pulled back in a high ponytail with a lavender ribbon, and dark-coloured eyes. She wears a black crop top, complete with a black skirt, and a yellow jacket over it. After becoming a genin, her attire changes to a collared yellow jacket with a black bodysuit and sports a light orange forehead protector around her waist. Tsuru also changes her ponytail into a lower style. Personality Tsuru is a calm and responsible girl. At the same time, she has an interest for attractive boys and a fondness for cute animals. Abilities While still in the Academy, Tsuru became very capable in fūinjutsu and Cooperation Ninjutsu. With the former, she can restrict a person's movements and with both she can expand the might of this alongside fellow users.Boruto episode 37 She is also able to extend her hair in order to restrain targets. New Era Academy Entrance Arc On the day of the entrance ceremony, as everyone began looking for an absent Boruto Uzumaki, he suddenly appeared, crashing a train into the Hokage Monument, which left Tsuru amazed at his antics. Later, her class was assigned by Shino Aburame to shadow a non-shinobi workplace to better understand its lifestyle. School Trip Arc Tsuru and her class went to Kirigakure for a field trip, where they were greeted by their tour guide, Kagura Karatachi. Graduation Exams Arc During the graduation exams, Tsuru was knocked out by Konohamaru Sarutobi, alongside Renga Kokubō and Hako Kuroi, leaving all three of them unconscious. With Kakashi as the only obstacles left, Tsuru and the others faced him. Despite their group assault, Kakashi easily repelled all the students. This however proved to be a setup to get the Sixth Hokage in a group String Light Formation. Despite their effort, Kakashi was still able to hold them off. Ultimately, time ran out with no one getting the bell. However, Kakashi still chose to pass everyone as they succeeded in the test's true goal; teamwork and loyalty. Afterwards, she was placed on Team 40 alongside Enko Onikuma and Dōshu Goetsu. Byakuya Gang Arc With the continued thefts performed by the Byakuya Gang throughout Konohagakure, Team 40 was assigned alongside the other genin teams to help stop the self-proclaimed noble thieves. However, the genin were not permitted to engage the Byakuya Gang without aid from a chūnin or higher-ranked shinobi. Versus Momoshiki Arc Her team participates in the Chūnin Exams, but due to falling into a pit of ink, they fail the first phase. Sometime later, after Sumire Kakei resigned from her genin team to join the Scientific Ninja Weapons Team, Tsuru joined her friends in a farewell party for the former class rep. Sometime later, Enko's secret technique acted up, injuring her jōnin leader. Eventually, Team 40 was assigned Ibiki Morino as their new team leader. However, he immediately decided to disband Team 40, viewing that Dōshu and Tsuru's continued fear of Enko's power would only inhibit performance and instead decided to train Enko personally as an interrogator. Wanting to help their friends, Boruto, Sarada, and Mitsuki began helping Tsuru and Dōsho to master their fear, hoping to convince Ibiki to reinstate their team. After their various attempts failed, Tsuru and Dōsho found stray cat. Despite being friendly to it, the cat was scared of them and ran from them. This experience helped Tsuru and Dōsho to understand what Enko must go through all the time. Later, they chanced upon Enko going berserk again while Ibiki struggled to detain her and even considered cutting off her arms. Knowing that her rampage came from her feelings of loneliness, the two were able to reach her, insisting they won't leave their friend. Their genuine friendship ultimately calmed her down. Ultimately, Ibiki conceded that the three genin together would be best for Enko and officially reinstated Team 40. Trivia * means "crane". pt-br:Tsuru Itoi